


How to Love

by deomai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Crack Fic, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers, Sexuality Crisis, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), absolute bs resides within, dont let it fool you, my friend and i were so sleep deprived when we wrote this we thought it was FUNNY AS FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deomai/pseuds/deomai
Summary: Being bisexual isn’t the easiest thing, not for Lance at least.





	How to Love

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my friend lenni for helping me think up ideas for this fic.

Being bisexual isn’t the easiest thing, not for Lance at least. It took him a long time to accept who he was, and even longer to come to terms with it.

His family was supportive of him, of course, but he was worried about telling his friends.

They were his family away from home, what if they hated him for it?

 

This fear ended with the trip home, to Earth.

At first, it was chest tightening for a different reason. He was so excited, although nervous, to see his family. See how everything had changed. Then they learned of the Galra’s invasion.

But then he learned something else, as well.

 

Shiro was gay.

Somehow the fact someone else also swung outside the norm was comforting. Just strangely consoling for the worried boy.

Everyone accepted Shiro without even thinking about it, which means they’d accept him, too.

 

However, even after deciding that he’d tell everyone, he thinks it might be best to speak with Shiro directly, first.

Ask him how he overcomes his fear of who he is.

 

Quietly, Lance pads down the halls. Soon arriving, he knocks.

Though the door eases open without any consent sounding.

 

Lance dares to peek inside, taken aback by the sight at hand.

 

....

 

“What’s this????” lance asks owo??

“It’s my pussy sweat-ie” uwu shiro says as he pulls out a cowboy hat, he places it on his head and plays that hot trap walmart kid mix. “It’s dance time honey”

 

Keith then slides in from the side, only wearing a pair of cut off overalls, thigh high fishnet stockings with cowboy boots. He has the thicc booty, bouncing as he moves.

Keith proceeds to be the backup dancer as Shiro pretends to fuck the air. 

 

Shiro, holding his drink with careful hands, has a single pinky erect to accent that he is a civil man.

 

Lance then proceeds to nutt ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking sorry.


End file.
